


Незакрытые гештальты

by ForeverNemi



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cлучайная встреча одиннадцать лет назад переводит отношения коллег на новый уровень, когда Роберт вспоминает, где и когда раньше видел Криса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Незакрытые гештальты

— Где я тебя раньше видел?  
Крис помедлил перед ответом, а потом уверенно – как мог – ответил:  
— В фильмах?  
Дауни не был бы собой, если б не показал лицом, что оценил соль шутки.  
— Не помню ни одного твоего, прости. Но лицо знакомое, только…  
Он задумчиво крутил в руках бутылочку минералки и все смотрел на Криса внимательно, словно сканировал и сравнивал с картотекой лиц в памяти. Крис подождал пару секунд, но разговор угас. Эванс отвернулся и тихо выдохнул – еще не хватало, чтобы Роберт действительно его вспомнил.

Это было через два дня после дня рождения Саймона. Крис поменялся сменами, чтобы отметить на все сто, и сейчас, жалея себя, предвкушал сутки на работе, что радости во все еще похмельную голову не добавляло. Кейт, увидев помятого и потрепанного дружка, предложила пару часов еще поспать в комнате охраны. Хозяин бара обещал приехать к вечеру, и у Криса как раз был шанс показаться перед ним нормальным человеком. Счастливый, он завалился на продавленный диван, вместо подушки была рука, а одеялом стала старая газета с неразгаданным еще кроссвордом. Два часа пролетели вмиг, Кейт разбудила вовремя, и Крис, тряхнувший головой и приготовившийся к худшему, понял, что похмелье прошло, да и настроение улучшилось. Перед хозяином он предстал во всей красе, только темные круги под глазами выдавали, что праздник удался. Предупредив, что работать будет сразу целые сутки, Крис отправился к бару – поджидать первых посетителей. Офисы понемногу выпускали своих рабов, и те, довольные и свободные, отправлялись в ближайшие бары за парой рюмок и парой на ночь.  
Бар, в котором работал Крис, с удовольствием давал им и то, и другое. Отличная выпивка, умелый бармен, смешивавший коктейли со скоростью света, симпатичные секретарши из брокерских и адвокатских контор – все было к услугам офисных работников, наводнивших бар часам к восьми вечера. Все они смеялись, выпивали, флиртовали, и поэтому одиноко сидящего человека Крис приметил сразу. Тот ярко выделялся среди серо-коричневой толпы. В спортивном костюме, помятом, но чистом, с натянутым на лоб капюшоном, да еще и в темных очках, он был как белая ворона в черной стае.  
— Это кто? – кивнул на него Крис, а Кейт, немного прищурившись (не носила очки на работе), пожала плечами и ответила, что понятия не имеет.  
— Сидит тут часов с четырех, ты как раз спал. Зашел, сел, взял бутылку виски и обнимается с ней до сих пор.  
— Четыре часа? – удивился Крис. Он сам бы не стал баюкать пол-литра вискаря так долго. Воспоминания о веселом празднике подкатили к горлу тошнотой. – Пойду проверю его.  
Крис продирался через толпу, чувствуя, как трется о чужие спины или сиськи, особенно отчаянные хватали смазливого официанта за зад, но он быстро увиливал от таких рьяных. Пока Эванс добирался до странного посетителя, тот ни разу не пошевелился. Это Криса напугало.  
— Хэй, сэр, с вами все в порядке? Сэр? – Крис перестал осторожничать и потряс мужика за плечо. Тот зевнул, очки от тряски сползли на кончик носа, и Крис увидел мутные карие глаза с покрасневшими белками.  
— Не ори, — хриплым голосом попросил тот. – Башка гудит.  
— Сэр, у вас все в порядке? – снова спросил Крис.  
Посетитель посмотрел на недопитый виски в бутылке, почесал затылок через капюшон и ответил:  
— Ага, еще одну принеси и это… ребрышек каких-нибудь.  
— Минуту, сэр.  
Крис двинулся обратно через зал к окошку приема заказов, быстро накатал на листке «Свиные ребрышки, 1» и вернулся к стойке. В этом мужике что-то смущало, но что именно, он пока не понял. Кейт посмотрела на него, но промолчала, да и Эвансу болтать не очень хотелось. Он то и дело посматривал на проснувшегося посетителя, медленно цедившего виски, и думал, что с ним не так.  
— Ребра готовы, — отвлекла его Кейт, и Крис, даже не сказав обычного в этом случае «Спасибо», взял тарелку и понес ее к столику, все еще размышляя об этом мужике. Заноза в голове скреблась и чесалась, и Крису это очень не нравилось.  
— Ваш заказ, — сказал он, а посетитель дернулся как-то нервно, еще сильнее внушая Эвансу недоверие.  
— Спасибо, — снова зевнув, сказал он. – И повтори виски.  
Если бы Крис ушел сейчас, то проклинал бы себя еще месяц. Но он задержался ненадолго и увидел, как посетитель снял очки и потер переносицу, на которой отпечатался красным след от дужки. До Криса медленно, но верно доходило. Сначала он не мог бы поклясться – в баре и освещение было неярким, и мужик не снимал капюшон, но потом, когда он обернулся в пол-оборота, Крис чуть по стенке не стек. В их бар никогда не заглядывали знаменитости, любой степени забытости или популярности, но этот, равномерно попадавший в газеты то из-за удачной роли, то из-за неудачной стычки с копами, был настоящей звездой, пусть и присыпанной коксом.  
Еще в детстве маленький Крис на вопрос «На кого бы ты хотел быть похож», ответил маминой подруге, что на Роберта Дауни-младшего. Почему он так сказал, Крис не знал, наверное, из-за только что увиденного «Чаплина», который родителям не понравился, а он смотрел с удовольствием. Мысли о том, чтобы стать актером, уже тогда не давали ему покоя, а Дауни – в то время успешный, яркий, привлекающий внимание – почти стал его кумиром. Уже потом, когда его впервые поймали на хранении наркотиков, Крис немного разочаровался, но восхищаться все равно не перестал.  
И вдруг увидел. В Нью-Йорке, в баре для офисного планктона, невыспавшимся, уже пьяным, уставшим от всего. Было похоже на сбывшуюся мечту, если бы только она не была такой помятой, с сальными волосами и покрасневшими от нехватки сна и перебора с выпивкой глазами.  
Вот только это все равно был Роберт Дауни-младший, и у Криса похолодело в груди. Чувствуя себя несносной фанаткой, он вернулся к его столику и напрямую спросил:  
— Простите, а вы не?..  
— На правой или на левой? – перебил его Дауни, и это точно был он.  
— Что? – опешил Эванс.  
— Когда так подходят, просят расписаться на груди. У тебя размерчик подкачал, но место найти можно.  
— О…  
Крис понял, что стоит как идиот, едва ли не слюни пускает, но уйти почему-то не решался.  
— Так что? – посмотрел на него Дауни.  
— Простите, — окончательно поник Крис и отошел от его столика.  
Черт, как последний дурак. Он готов был биться бестолковой головой о стену, но Кейт была далека от переживаний приятеля и сразу отправила его с новым заказом, чему Крис был искренне рад. На следующие полчаса он забыл про сидящего на отшибе Дауни, но тот сам напомнил о себе.  
— Твой дружок тебя зовет, — кивком головы указала на него Кейт, а Крис, чувствуя, что ноги все равно предательски дрожат, вернулся к его столу.  
— Будете еще что-то заказывать?  
Крис решил, что хватит быть идиотом, в конце концов, это просто посетитель, и все равно, что он с детства смотрел фильмы с его участием. Поэтому постарался говорить как можно безразличнее, а получалось даже зло. По крайней мере, сам Дауни это заметил.  
— Ты обиделся? – вдруг спросил он. – Зря. Просто я не думал, что даже тут меня узнают. Местечко-то вроде так себе…  
Это было немного обидно, и Крис едва не ответил, что в клинике или тюрьме несомненно лучше, чем в их уютном баре. Но промолчал и послушно наклонил голову, увидев, как Дауни поманил его пальцем.  
— У вас травка есть?  
Непонятно, зачем просил наклониться, если сказал совершенно обычным голосом, и, когда Крис посмотрел ему в лицо, то понял, что Дауни просто прикалывается.  
— В меню нет, — с гордым видом выпрямился Крис.  
— А заказать дополнительно можно?  
— Только то, что есть в меню, – вернул его на землю Крис. – Что-то еще?  
— Повтори виски.  
Дауни снова натянул пониже капюшон и нацепил очки, выглядя чертовски глупо. Но Крису не платили за то, чтобы давать опустившимся звездам советы по стилю, поэтому он просто принес бутылку, поставил ее на стол и ушел, не затевая новый дурацкий разговор. Ближе к ночи Крис вспомнил про Дауни, но того за столиком уже не было, валялась только потрепанная сотня. Порадовавшись честности, Эванс заплатил за его заказ из своих, а сотню припрятал – на курсы актерского мастерства.  
К полуночи бар опустел. Те, кто нашел себе пару на вечер, ушли раньше, а одиночки, поняв, что им ничего не обломится, допивали и уходили тоже. Крис взял пару мусорных пакетов и понес их к бакам через черный ход. Фонарь на углу – к огромному его счастью – горел, иначе пришлось бы открывать крышки в темноте, а такого удовольствия для себя Крис не хотел. За грохотом металла и шуршанием пакетов он не сразу услышал тихие шаги.  
— Слушай, а тебе есть восемнадцать?  
— Что?  
Крис развернулся, держа перед собой оставшийся пакет как щит, но голос принадлежал все тому же Дауни.  
— Восемнадцать тебе есть? – повторил он, а Крис окончательно уверился, что сошел с ума.  
— Какая разница? – спросил он и прижал пакет к себе поближе, но потом вспомнил, зачем его сюда вынес. И, пока он снова открывал крышку бака и запихивал под нее мусор, Дауни ответил:  
— Мне только срока за совращение малолетних не хватало.  
Крис справился с пакетом и обернулся, ровно для того, чтобы уткнуться в опасно близко подошедшего Дауни.  
— Сэр?  
Спасительное «Сэр?» было и вопросом «Какого черта происходит?», и просьбой отойти подальше. Второе Крису было больше нужно – близость уже накачавшегося, но создающего видимость нормального Дауни немного смущала и пугала. Мало ли, о чем он думает своим пропитанным виски и присыпанным коксом мозгом. От вплотную подошедшего мужчины неприятно пахло табаком и выпивкой, и Крис сделал было шаг назад, но в спину врезалась крышка контейнера, да и Эванс понял, что ростом и массой будет побольше Дауни.  
— Сэр, дайте пройти, мне нужно вернуться на работу.  
Крис потеснил Дауни, но тот цепко схватил его за запястье.  
— Когда смена заканчивается?  
— Завтра в четыре, — ответил вежливый Крис, но переспросил: — Зачем вам это?  
К сожалению, Дауни вежливостью не отличался, и ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
— А сбежать можешь?  
— Зачем? – резонно поинтересовался Крис.  
Казалось, вопрос поставил Дауни в тупик. Он помолчал недолго, стянул очки до кончика носа, посмотрел на Криса внимательно еще раз.  
— Если ты хочешь сказать, что я тебя неправильно понял…  
— Неправильно? – Крис начал понимать, что их разговор все больше напоминает беседу американца и японца, не знающих языков друг друга. Только один при этом вежливо кланяется и повторяет «Да, да», а второй улыбается как ненормальный и думает, что от него нужно этому япошке. Мысль была интересной, и Крис ненадолго посмаковал ее в уме, но Дауни отвлек его.  
— Парень, скажешь, ты ко мне не клеился?  
Скажи Дауни, что прямо сейчас на них летит метеорит размером с Манхэттэн, Крис и то удивился бы меньше.  
— Нет, — просто ответил он, и это окончательно загнало Дауни в тупик.  
— Оу…  
Он был удивленным, если не сказать больше. Капюшон сполз на затылок, а очки норовили соскользнуть с носа окончательно.  
— А я думал…  
Крис ничего не говорил, ожидая, пока его собеседник закончит мысль. Но тот не торопился.  
— Слушай, ну, я думал, мы славно проведем время, пойдем к тебе, все такое… Если ты сейчас собираешься дать мне в морду и крикнуть, что ты не такой, то лучше не надо. Что «такой» — видно, а бить того, кто тебя заведомо слабее, просто нехорошо. Надеюсь, мама тебе об этом рассказывала.  
Крис уже не вклинивался в этот поток сознания с возражениями. Во-первых, кое в чем Дауни был прав. Про маму – точно. И, как бы глупо это ни звучало, про «такого» тоже, хотя Крис сам себя убеждал, что он натурал, а все остальное – эксперименты. Но, видимо, глаз у Дауни за столько лет наметался на «таких» и «не таких», и Крису было очень интересно узнать, как он так запросто его раскусил. Но Роберту были безразличны рефлексии Криса по поводу его ориентации. Он подошел поближе и попросил:  
— Не драться, ладно? – и, наклонив голову Криса, поцеловал его.  
И тут все рефлексии чудесным образом испарились. Эванс отвечал на поцелуй, а Дауни, почувствовав это, все углублял его, играл языком у Криса во рту, поглаживал нёбо, жестко прижимался губами к губам.  
— Так когда заканчивается твоя смена? – спросил Дауни, отстранившись от Криса. Тот сперва не понял, о чем он спрашивает, но потом ответил:  
— Завтра в четыре.  
— Я думал, ты пошутил, — удивился Дауни. – Вы тут сутками работаете?  
— Нет, это я… — Крис почесал затылок, вид у него был немного смущенным и растерянным, в конце концов, поцелуи со звездами Голливуда для начинающего актера были открытием. – Отрабатываю.  
— То есть, сбежать у тебя не получится? – уточнил Роберт. Крис покачал головой.  
— Жаль, — пожал Дауни плечами и отвернулся. А Крис стоял и смотрел, как он уходит, даже не оборачиваясь.  
Кажется, Эванс потерял что-то, чего даже не успел получить, но понял он это только через пару дней, которые провел в ожидании звонка или появления Роберта. На третий день он понял, что ничего не будет, и успокоился. Хотя маленькая обида на себя за то, что не поддался и не сорвался за Робертом, все еще грызла его.

— Что случилось?  
Крису досталось полтора часа отдыха, неожиданно и очень приятно. Использовал он их тоже с пользой – решил вздремнуть в общем трейлере, пока остальные снимались. У Железного Человека в этой сцене был коронный выход, поэтому Крис очень удивился, увидев в трейлере Роберта.  
— Возвращаться? – спросил он жалобно, а Дауни, к счастью, ответил:  
— Не, расслабься.  
Крис вернулся на свое теплое место на диване, невежливо повернулся к Роберту спиной и снова провалился в дрему, еще слыша, как Дауни достает что-то с полок на мини-кухне и из холодильника. Трейлер действительно был общим, поэтому Крис не возражал, хотя шум мешал ему снова уснуть. Но еще больше помешал Дауни, воспользовавшийся тем, что Крис во сне подтянул ноги повыше и оставил незанятым почти треть дивана. Роберт сел, закинул ноги на кофейный столик и уставился на Эванса. Он чувствовал его взгляд даже во сне, но сперва не реагировал, а Дауни не прекращал пялиться. Крису пришлось поднять голову с жесткой диванной думки и спросить:  
— Что?  
Дауни отхлебнул из бутылки воды, облизал губы и улыбнулся. Но не ответил. Это Крису очень не понравилось. Загадочно ведущий себя Роберт был опаснее гремучей змеи и неуклюжего Хэмсворта вместе взятых. Поэтому Крис повторил свое настороженное «Что?», а Дауни, улыбнувшись еще шире, вдруг сказал:  
— У нас была сцена. В переулке. Там темно и грязно.  
Если бы Крис сразу понял, к чему тот клонит, он бы придумал что-нибудь, свалил бы из трейлера сразу же. Но он был уставшим, сонным, поэтому не сразу сложил в уме понятия «темный», «переулок» и «я вспомнил».  
— И что? Ты скучал там по мне?  
Роберт захохотал, от смеха голова его откинулась назад, открыла свежевыбритую перед съемкой шею. Крис едва ли не засмотрелся на нее, но Дауни быстро вернул его на землю.  
— Там – нет. А вообще иногда вспоминал. Работать сутками, не имея возможности потрахаться, когда хочешь… Твоя юность была немного уныла.  
Все, до Криса, кажется, окончательно дошло, но то, что он понял, спокойствия не добавило. Видимо, разум Роберта не был так проспиртован в девяностые, как Эвансу бы хотелось. Но Крис решил не подавать вида, мало ли, что Дауни пришло в голову. Поэтому он, понемногу освободившись, сел на диване прямо и сказал со всей возможной уверенностью:  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
Но Роберта было не провести, он смотрел на Криса с легкой улыбкой, словно говоря, что игра проиграна на первой же сдаче, и покерфейс не поможет.  
— А я понимаю. Я говорю о тебе, твоей работе в баре и том, откуда мне так знакомо твое лицо. Ты, конечно, немного вырос, — тут Роберт хмыкнул, — но в остальном изменился мало. Подозреваю, что и в плане секса с мужиками изменений тоже не появилось.  
— Эй-эй, — Крису пришлось удерживать Дауни на расстоянии вытянутой руки, не давая приблизиться к себе. – Притормози.  
— Да ладно, Эванс, — рассмеялся тот. – Ты знаешь, что такое незавершенный гештальт?  
Крис не знал, но это точно было что-то умное. Раздумья отразились на его лице, насмешив Роберта еще сильнее.  
— Не парься, — махнул он рукой. – Главное, что тебе надо знать – это то, что ты мой незавершенный гештальт. И я намерен это быстренько исправить.  
Пока Крис переваривал в уме это признание, Дауни снова наклонился к нему и коснулся губами подбородка. Крис скосил глаза, смотря на то, что делает Роберт, и пропустил, как тот, продолжая медленно вести губами по его щеке, дотянулся до рта Эванса.  
— Завершаем, — прошептал Роберт, Крис кивнул, и Дауни поцеловал его. Совсем не как тогда, наоборот, с большим напором, не прося и не намекая, а откровенно и горячо. Крис откинул голову на спинку дивана, Роберт подтянулся к нему, продолжая целовать, прижимал собой. Ни одному не пришло в голову, что трейлер – общий, и войти может кто угодно.  
Так и вышло. Хиддлстон, стирая текущий по лицу пот, оставлявший в гриме светлые дорожки, распахнул дверь и ворвался внутрь, но тут же замер на месте, во все глаза глядя на целующихся коллег.  
— Простите, — пробормотал он, и это было ошибкой. Если раньше его появления не заметили, то после раздавшегося в тишине голоса Роберт и Крис отпрянули друг от друга, одинаково глупо прикрывая ладонями рты. – Простите.  
Когда Том выскочил из трейлера и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь. Но момент был испорчен. Крис поднялся, оставляя Роберта на диване, и без слов вышел следом за Хиддлстоном.  
Весь остаток дня прошел в общей нервозности. Крис забывал слова, едва оказывался рядом с Дауни, тот сверлил его взглядом и всем своим видом обещал продолжение – гештальт все еще оставался незавершенным, что бы там это ни значило. А Хиддлстон то бледнел, то краснел, заикался и пытался провалиться сквозь землю. Причем, у него это едва не получилось на самом деле – ассистенты забыли задвинуть канализационный люк, и Том, старательно отводивший глаза от искривших друг от друга Эванса и Дауни, едва туда не упал. Но его вовремя подхватили, Джосс, поняв, что уже все актеры странно себя ведут – нервозность связанной одной тайной троицы передалась всем остальным – отпустил их на сегодня.   
Том сразу побежал прятаться в гримерке, Крис пошел за ним, чтобы снять свой, пусть и пластиковый, но жаркий и тяжелый костюм. Скарлетт и Джереми отправились в разнесчастный чилл-трейлер, а Эванс, даже не раздеваясь, отправился к своей машине, предпочитая оторваться от Роберта, чем снова слушать его заумности. О том, что Дауни предпочел бы продолжить поцелуй, а не болтать, он предпочел не думать.  
— Слушай, это уже невежливо. Второй раз обламываешь.  
Крис подумал, что после дня съемок, общих воспоминаний и поцелуя, приветствия действительно не нужны. Но Дауни вел себя у него в квартире как дома, и это было невежливо уже по-настоящему.  
— Что нужно? – в тон ему спросил Крис, закрывая за непрошеным гостем дверь. Роберт уже прошел в маленькую гостиную – квартира у Эванса вообще была небольшой, «облегающей», как шутили друзья, — и ответ его донесся оттуда.  
— Крис, второй раз ты усугубляешь тяжелую психологическую ситуацию незавершением все новых гештальтов. С этим нужно бороться.  
— Если бы я еще мог понять, о чем ты говоришь, — вздохнул Эванс. Он встал в дверном проеме, сурово сложив на груди руки, но, кажется, что бы он ни делал, каким бы неприступным ни выглядел, Роберту это только больше нравилось. Вот и сейчас он, восхищенно прицокнув языком, взглядом ответил на вопрос Криса. Тому вдруг стало неуютно в обычной белой футболке и вытянутых на коленях спортивных штанах, в которых он ходил дома.  
— Хорошо, скажу так, чтобы ты понял, Кристофер. Я тебя хочу, ты, как мне показалось, тоже не против. Зачем нам ритуальные танцы вокруг главного?  
— Ты предлагаешь переспать? – решил все-таки уточнить Эванс. Роберт закатил глаза.  
— Да, Иисусе, именно это я предлагаю!  
И вот здесь Крис понял, что никакой ясности предложение Роберта не принесло. Просто так прыгать с ним в кровать, пытаясь восполнить упущение молодости, кажется, не хотелось. Но именно это «кажется» и останавливало Эванса от того, чтоб вышвырнуть гостя за порог.  
— Крис? – позвал Роберт. – Ты в порядке? Врачи не нужны? А то, мне показалось, что ты думаешь…  
— Придурок, — разозлился на него Эванс. – Это не смешно! Ты заявляешься сюда, несешь какую-то ахинею про…  
— Гештальты, — подсказал Роберт, пряча ухмылку за нарочитым кашлем.  
— Про них, — согласился Крис, — а потом вот так просто предлагаешь переспать?  
— Ну, можно и не просто. Могу в процессе рассказывать тебе про пентаграмму Гингера, а в конце прочесть гештальтмолитву, но, думаю, ты не оценишь.  
Крису показалось, что все непонятные слова, произнесенные Дауни, остались на его ушах длинными спагетти. Он постарался отвлечься от пустых слов и сконцентрироваться на сути предложения. И суть эта была, стоило признать, привлекательной.  
— Если ты пообещаешь молчать, — наконец изрек он, а Роберт уточнил:  
— Стонать можно будет?  
Крис кивнул, ощущая, что даже от слова «стонать», произнесенного Дауни, ему стало жарче.  
— Вот и славно, — Роберт улыбнулся не как обычно, саркастично или издевательски, а тепло и нежно. И поцелуй, уже третий общий, но не то, чтоб Крис считал, получился таким же. Целоваться было не очень удобно, сказывались четыре дюйма разницы в росте, но они быстро приноровились. Крис наклонил голову, а Роберт положил руки ему на плечи, подтягивая к себе. Дауни вел, а Крис с удовольствием отвечал, чувствуя, что эти чертовы гештальты наконец-то получили шанс завершиться.

Быстро стянув с Криса штаны, Роберт не стал заморачиваться футболкой, просто подтянул ее повыше, чтобы удобнее было водить языком по широкой груди, и оставил так. Крису не мешало, но кожа под тканью горела, требовала прикосновений, и Эванс стянул футболку сам. Дауни одобрительно присвистнул, оценив вид по достоинству. Крис, не стесняясь своей откровенной наготы, лег на кровать, чуть развел в стороны ноги и потянул Роберта на себя.  
— Быстро учишься, — похвалил тот с легким смешком, который тут же утонул в новом поцелуе.  
Дауни водил ладонями по горячей коже, касался щекой щеки Криса и жарко дышал в ухо, поднимал выдохом волоски на виске. Крис, удобно устроив голову на подушке, наблюдал за ним, но сам не делал пока ничего – его руки так и лежали у Роберта на плечах.  
— Не понял, мне самому все делать? – возмутился тот. – Может, поможешь?  
— Чем?  
Вместо ответа Роберт положил его руку себе на ширинку, а Крис сжал ладонь. Но тут же ее отдернул, услышав сдавленное шипение.  
— Полегче, парень, это может быть больно!  
— Прости.  
Больше Крис такой ошибки не допускал, гладил медленно, сжимал мягко, и в итоге Дауни начал жмуриться от удовольствия, а руками все бесстыднее оглаживал его тело.  
— Пункт про предварительные ласки выполнен, — решил Роберт, поняв, что трется вставшим членом о ладонь Криса сам. – Про смазку ведь можно не спрашивать?  
— Можно, — Эвансу чуть стыдно не стало, когда он это услышал. Смазки в его квартире не было точно.  
— А крем?  
Крис задумался на мгновение, а потом аккуратно убрал свою руку, подвинул Роберта и поднялся.  
— Посмотрю, — предупредил он, но ответа не дождался.  
В холле стоял крем для рук, девчоночий, почти забытый. Крис им пользовался, когда было нужно, а в остальное время не вспоминал, только изредка ловил себя на мысли, не настала ли пора его выбросить. Но время использования еще не истекло, можно было и рискнуть. На секунду позавидовав Дауни – того от крема спас бы презерватив, — Крис удивился, что уже сам распределил их роли, а потом махнул рукой. Как будет – так и будет.   
Презервативы нашлись в ванной, и полностью вооруженным Эванс вернулся в спальню. Роберт успел раздеться и теперь возлежал на эвансовской кровати, по-хозяйски раскинув руки на подушках. Крис запнулся на пороге, потому что созерцание возбужденного Дауни не добавляло выдержки. В душе шевельнулись последние надежды на то, что можно сбежать, но Крис постарался забыть о них.  
— Подойдет? – спросил он, показывая Роберту свои находки.  
— Мне уже и машинное масло за божий дар, — отозвался он и похлопал по подушке. – Ложись.  
Бесцеремонность Дауни уже давно стала притчей во языцех на площадке, а у Криса выработался иммунитет, поэтому он просто лег обратно на кровать, отдал Роберту крем и упаковки кондомов.  
— Славно, славно, — похвалил тот. – Все в дело.  
Но приступать снова не спешил: расположился между ног Криса и, поначалу осторожно, едва пропуская между губ, взял его член в рот.  
Разницу в минетах, которые делают мужчины и женщины, Эванс понял давно. А то, что делал Роберт, его в сложившемся мнении укрепляло. Сосал Дауни отлично – мягко и глубоко, поддавал короткими ударами языка по головке, в горло пускал глубоко. Крис так увлекся, что не почувствовал, как прохладный от густого крема палец скользнул между его ягодиц.  
Роберт не вводил его внутрь, разминал сжатые пока мышцы, но и это делал аккуратно, так, что Крис от минета пока не отвлекался. А вот когда палец наполовину оказался внутри задницы, Эванс коротко и громко выдохнул дурацкое «Ой» и застыл.  
— Расслабься, — скомандовал Дауни сквозь зубы. – Иначе мой палец так там и останется.  
— Извини, — Крис даже покраснел, но приказу последовал. Роберт снова начал водить пальцем внутрь и наружу, добавил на него крема, чтоб облегчить скольжение, и спустя минуту Крис снова полностью отдался минету.  
Второй палец входил с трудом, но Роберт больше не ждал и не уговаривал. Крис пошире развел ноги, поднял задницу повыше, что было не трудно, потому что больше всего ему хотелось вытрахать Дауни в рот. Грязное желание, но Крисом оно овладело так, что на другое внимания он больше не обращал. Роберт почувствовал это, отодвинулся, и выскользнувший член ударил Эванса по животу, оставив на нем мокрые следы.  
— Перевернись, — снова приказал Роберт, а Крис, ужаснувшись своей готовности подчиняться, так и сделал.  
Дауни раскрывал его долго и смачно, будто тащился, извращенец, от того, как растягивается вокруг пальцев дырка, натягивается мягкая после крема кожа. Крис стонал, но тихо, стесняясь пока этой отзывчивости.  
— Можно громче, — хмыкнул Роберт. — Мне нравится.  
— Да иди ты, — огрызнулся Крис и получил за это мягкий тычок в простату.  
— Понравилось? – невинно осведомился Дауни у взвывшего от неожиданности и удовольствия Криса. – Я так долго могу.  
— А я – нет.  
— Учись терпению.  
Крис готов был об заклад побиться, что Роберт сейчас ухмыляется, а обернувшись, понял, что оказался прав. Но, едва поймав его взгляд, брошенный через плечо, Дауни вмиг стал серьезным.  
— Ты… — запнулся он и замолчал, только левой рукой продолжал гладить Криса по пояснице, а правая замерла между раздвинутых ягодиц Эванса.  
Все еще смотря на него, Роберт наощупь выудил из складок одеяла и простыней пакетик презерватива, разорвал его и осторожно достал резинку. У Криса пересохло во рту, но он тоже не отводил взгляд. Это молчаливое сражение закончилось, когда Дауни заставил его немного наклониться, чтобы было удобнее. Крис так и сделал. Когда он почувствовал, как в задницу упирается головка, застонал и просунул руку между животом и кроватью, обхватил свой член ладонью и медленно погладил. В этом ритме они и совпали. Роберт медленно входил в него, а Крис водил кулаком, не сжимая сильно, просто кайфуя от привычной тесноты вокруг члена.  
Странно, но боли не было, только натяжение непривычных к такому мышц и легкое жжение. Перед вторым толчком Дауни добавил еще немного крема, и дальше все пошло легче. Все удовольствие для Криса сосредоточилось на движениях собственной руки, внутри было неприятно полно. Но когда Роберт начал двигаться быстрее, Эванс вспомнил, в чем весь кайф. По нервам словно ток пробегал от каждого толчка, мягкие тычки в простату заставляли жмуриться и стонать, и спустя пару минут Крис понял, что по-блядски подмахивает бедрами.  
— Черт, — крикнул Роберт, когда Эванс двинул задницей навстречу, уперся ему в лобок. – Сколько времени потеряно!  
И это были последние разумные слова, которые Крис от него услышал. После Роберт только коротко выдыхал, шумно глотал воздух ртом, но темпа не терял, все быстрее и быстрее трахал выгибающегося под ним Эванса. Тот снова уперся в кровать обеими руками, торчащий член мазал каплями смазки то по бедру, то по животу, яйца поджимались от каждого толчка, а потом Крис обнаружил себя стонущим и распластанным по матрасу, просящим «Еще» и «Сильнее».  
— Не мо-гу, — по слогам ответил Дауни. – Парень, ты огонь…  
Крис снова ответил на это стоном, упал грудью на кровать, только зад поднял выше, принимая в себя ставший еще крепче член Роберта.  
От удовольствия, жаром растекавшегося по телу, хотелось выть, Крис чувствовал, что балансирует на самом краю, и продолжал двигаться навстречу движениям Роберта.  
— Твою… мать, — хрипел тот. – Твою чертову мать!  
Толчки становились все глубже, Роберт двигался только внутри, не выходя полностью, долбился быстро и в сорванном ритме. Крис снова обхватил ладонью член, дрочил мелко, обводил горстью головку и будто издалека слышал свои стоны. Наконец ему стало невыносимо хорошо, тело напряглось и застыло, и только в паху все наливалось огнем, а от задницы вверх шла теплая волна. Крис выдохнул и кончил, заляпывая спермой руку и простыню, липкими пальцами сжал мягко мошонку и застонал снова.  
— Блядь, — раздался хриплый рык, и Крис почувствовал, как замер над ним и в нем Роберт, почувствовал его дрожь, а потом – горячее сорванное дыхание над ухом. – Бля-я-ядь…  
Спустя секунды Дауни вытащил член, снял вымазанный кремом презерватив и бросил его у кровати, даже не завязав. Крис распластался по кровати, и Роберт рухнул с ним рядом, все никак не мог привести в порядок дыхание.  
— Ебать, — донеслось до слуха Эванса.  
— Уже, — ответил Крис и перевернулся на спину.  
Роберт покраснел, по лбу и вискам тек пот, заливая глаза. Дауни вытер его тыльной стороной ладони, поморщился, увидев на ней остатки крема, и вытер руки о простыню.  
— Долбаных одиннадцать лет. Твою мать, Эванс, что ж ты сразу со мной не сбежал.  
— Опыт копил, — хмыкнул Крис. – Чтоб в грязь лицом не ударить.  
Роберт внимательно посмотрел на него, повернулся и поцеловал, провел языком по высохшим губам.  
— В следующий раз так не делай. Если что, я сам подскажу и даже попробовать дам, — прошептал Дауни Крису в губы. – Ясно?  
— Ага, — вяло отозвался тот. – Как скажешь.  
— То-то же.  
Разговор так и умер без продолжения. Оба уже зевали, съемки и секс вымотали их до предела. Крис не предлагал, а Роберт не просил остаться, все получилось само собой и неожиданно оказалось правильным. Утром неловкости не было тоже, даже когда они сталкивались плечами на маленькой кухоньке.  
Крис на досуге погуглил значение гештальта, но все это было слишком сложно, и он закрыл страницу. Гештальт или нет, но этот круг он замкнул, и чертовски правильно.


End file.
